


Meow

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incubi get a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

Mika was undeniably a cat person, so when Damien brought home a scruffy-looking little cat that he had found cowering next to the mansion’s front gate, she didn’t hesitate in ushering him to the car and heading to the emergency vet hospital. The poor little ball of fluff had matted fur and a host of other problems, including fleas and an infected eye that needed to be removed. Since they had scanned for a microchip at the hospital and found none, Mika gave the okay to do whatever needed to be done to get the little boy back to good health again. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be taking the cat home with her once he was healthy again, but she wondered how the boys would take it.

Matthew had been the one to name him. When Mika brought the cat home for the first time, she had only just walked through the door with the cat in its new carrier when Matthew came running up to her, took one look at the cat’s missing eye and froze. After a moment, he hesitantly asked, “Is it a boy?”

“Mmhmm…”

His face absolutely lit up. “Can we name him Nick Fury??”

So, Nick became the newest member of the Anderson household. Unsurprisingly, Damien and Matthew were ecstatic from the beginning. Matthew had immediately begun creating a plethora of toys for the mansion’s newest occupant, to the point that cat toys were almost always underfoot in the mansion and James had to scold Matthew about practicing moderation. Once Mika had slipped him a laser pointer though, that problem was solved.

When Nick wasn’t playing with Matthew, the best place to look for him was with Damien or James. The little ball of fur loved to curl up on Damien’s lap when he was watching Netflix, almost like he understood who it was that rescued him. If Damien’s lap wasn’t available for sitting on, then Nick would instead head for the library. He preferred to rest on the back of the wingback chair that James often settled in, or occasionally he would slide down to the armrest, rest his head on James’ arm and watch the book that James was reading as if he was following along.

Erik took a little longer to warm up to Nick, initially taking offense to the amount of cat hair that always seemed to be stuck to his clothes. However, Nick had an affinity for piano music and soon became Erik’s greatest fan. As such, he always got the best seat in the house when Erik was playing: right next to Erik on the piano bench.

For a few weeks, Mika was worried that Sam wasn’t getting along with their new cat, though she noticed he had taken over feeding him at least. Finally one day she was close enough to the kitchen to hear him call out, “Yo, Furry Fury! Get your ass over here, it’s dinner time.”

The sound of a frantically jingling bell sounded from somewhere in the mansion and suddenly a small, fluffy streak shot past her towards the kitchen. She crept closer and heard Nick chatter, which surprised her; normally he didn’t make much noise at all, outside of purring.

“That’s all you get. Stop begging.”

Nick let out a drawn out, pitiful meow, and Sam growled in response. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists, you little brat.”

A cute little trill followed. 

“Ugh, _fine_. Just stop being cute, alright?“

Mika clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giving herself away. Listening to Nick converse with Sam surprised her since the little furball was never talkative with her or the other incubi, but it made her happy that even Sam had been won over.

In the end, it looked like the incubi were cat people as well.


End file.
